1. Technical Field
The invention relates to construction articles, including stabilized soil, and to methods for stabilizing soil.
2. Background Art
Dirt roads, dirt-excavated ponds, levees, railroad embankments, and other earthen structures have been in widespread use for eons. However, erosion and other breakdowns in such earthen structures both at the surface and from within have been perennial problems. High clay concentrations in soils can lead to expansion-contraction cycles, and low clay concentrations can prevent integration of a soil into a monolithic body capable of enduring water exposure and of withstanding its penetration. Clay materials strongly bind water with an accompanying expansion or swelling, making the soil difficult to dry. When clay materials are thoroughly dried, they contract as the water escapes. This expansion and contraction often results in general instability of the dimensions and solidity of soil materials. Air voids in soil create pathways for soil movement within earthen structures, adding to this instability. In many soil formations, such as road beds and pond beds, soil instability causes major construction problems. Water-containment structures such as lakes frequently accumulate leaks, causing loss of the contained water, degradation of the containment structures, and other problems caused by water escape. Friction among soil particles can require application of high pressures to compact the soil.
A continuing need exists for methods of stabilizing soil, and for solid, self-sustaining articles including soil.